


An Unlucky Streak

by lastoftheorder



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoftheorder/pseuds/lastoftheorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a 'what if' story of Miraculous ladybug if Felix returned. This story takes place after Volpina and involves a bit of the love square and turning it on its head by adding another variable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felix leaned back on the chair in his dimly lit room and stared at his computer screen. His lips curled into a smile as he stared at the Parisian news. A small black creature flew threw the monitor, and the picture disappeared as the computer began sparking.  
"Nice try, Plague," Felix said, rubbing the skull shaped ring on his finger, "But I've found her,"   
***  
Marinette was running late to school... again. Her secret life as a superhero generally ruined mundane things like sleeping or school. Regardless, she was determined to not be late for another day of class. Bursting through the school doors and into the courtyard, she promptly ran straight into someone, sending both of their bags and books flying.   
" Oh, I-I'm sorry!" Marinette managed to say while her face felt like it was turning as red as her ladybug suit. The person she ran into was a handsome young man with blond hair and a stern look.   
"I'm used to things like this happening," he said as he grabbed his books from the ground.  
"I'm bad luck too," Marinette said with an uncomfortable laugh ,"oh, wait! That book is mine," She was mortified as the young man looked at the unfamiliar item in his hands- marinette's sketchbook- and began leafing through the pages. He glanced up at her with a single eyebrow raised  
"I clothes like design," She stumbled to say,” I mean, I design like clothes-,” she winced at herself. The boy handed her sketchbook back.  
"Do you also have a name?" he asked. She nodded emphatically, but couldn't seem to say anything back. The boy sighed and stuck out his free hand.  
"I'm Felix. What is your name?"   
“M-marinette,” She said, taking his. Instead of shaking it, he held it for a moment as they looked in each other’s eyes. Marinette’s heart fluttered a little until she heard the late bell ring, and then her blood ran cold. She quickly broke away their contact as she sprinted up the stairs to her classroom.   
Marinette faced the stares of her classmates and teachers as she was once again pronounced late. Why had she waited so long with Felix, when the perfect boy was waiting for her in here? She caught Adrien’s green eyes staring at her for a moment, but she quickly turned away and ran to sit next to Alya.  
“What’s your excuse this time?” Alya asked.   
“I ran into a boy and we started talking,” marinette said.   
“Since you actually talked to him, it means it wasn’t Adrien. Who is this mysterious boy who holds thrall over our little Marinette now?”  
“His name is Felix, and my heart still belongs to Adrien,” Marinette said.   
“Felix? Isn’t he the new kid in the year above us? I’d watch out if I were you, Mari, he doesn’t have the best reputation,”  
“Wait, you know him?”  
“I know of him, sure. He just moved here from England, and he’s rich, but he’s bad luck. He’s been in a lot of relationships and they all end badly.  
“Well, maybe he just wants a fresh start this time,” Marinette suggested, “I don’t know Alya, he seemed like a nice guy,”   
Alya grabbed Marinette’s head in her hands and pointed Marinette’s face directly at Adrien.  
“Nicer than him? Marinette, don’t get any ideas about this Felix character and keep your eyes on the prize. You can’t have both,”  
“Oh please, Alya, no one can compare to Adrien. I’m just saying that Felix might not be all that bad, and that he probably needs a friend. Besides, we’re not even in the same class, so the friendliest I can be with him is saying hello if I pass him in the streets,”  
“Alright, Mari, just be careful,”   
****  
“Oh what beauty in red perches before me?” Chat Noir’s voice cut through Marinette’s concentration and almost caused her to fall off the roof she was perching on as her alter ego ladybug. She grumbled.  
“Shhhh Chat, I’m watching the streets. There’s a robbery over at jewelry store, and I’m getting ready to end it,” Marinette hissed.   
“So, how are you going to catch them?” Chat asked. Marinette quickly shushed him once more as the suspicious looking men in the streets started their robbery on the store. Marinette readied her yoyo to make a net to trap them in the streets.  
“Dark Dice!” A voice behind her shouted. The robbers were caught in mid run in glass-like cases of six sided dice. Both Marinette and Chat Noir turned to face this new visitor while chat Noir hissed.  
There stood another Chat Noir. No, he wasn’t exactly Ladybug’s partner- not like how Copycat was, anyhow. This ‘Chat Noir’ had the leather and the cuffs, the ears and the tail, but there were also many differences. His hair was longer and wilder, and he was a lot taller than both of them. Instead of a gold bell around his collar like the true Chat Noir, he had a small mirror that appeared to be shattered, and the belt around his waist held a silver skull in the front.   
“Who are you?” Chat Noir spat  
“Such incivilities, even after I stopped those criminals for you,” The visitor said, “Ladybug, surely you can see that I am on your side,” Marinette took a stronger stance.  
“Chat has every reason to be concerned. Tell us who you are,”  
The visitor looked lazily over the two of them, stopping his gaze at Chat Noir  
“Well, it appears that the position of ‘Chat Noir’ has already been taken, and i’m not about to give you my true identity, so I suppose you can call me- Infelix,” he said.  
“Unlucky?” Chat noir said. Marinette shot him a look, and Chat noir shrugged.  
“What, I’m fluent in Latin,” Chat noir paused, “Actually, I know many different languages and can speak them fluently, including your love language my lady,”  
“Save the flirting for later, Chat,” Marinette said.   
“I’m afraid ladybug is right, Chat Noir, you two probably have a lot of questions for me, and we have little time before my dice fade,” Infelix said. He sat down with the same arrogant and lazy form. Marinette shrugged, and soon she and chat noir followed sat as well.  
Chat Noir began the questions  
“What do you want?”   
“To save Paris,” Infelix said ,”And of course, to spend time with two of the world’s most renown superheros of all time. As soon as I got my powers, I knew I couldn’t stay on the sidelines while you two continued to risk your lives,”  
“Where does your power come from?” Marinette asked. Infelix held up his black gloved claws to show her a silver, skull shaped ring. Chat noir seemed taken aback and quickly grabbed Infelix’s hand to try and examine the ring. However, even with trying to twist it off, the ring wouldn’t budge.  
“Forget it my friend. That’s part of my power. My ring can never be pulled off, even with the strongest force. It’s a bit of an eyesore, but at least it grants me power. You will find my powers are quite a bit different from Chat Noir’s as we work together,”  
“Does your power and transformation run out after you use it?” Chat Noir asked. Felix shook his head.  
“No. As I said, I’m quite different from you two. My power lies in the strength of the night and of my concentration. The more I prepare, the longer I can hold one of those dark dice over someone. And, if you let me work with your group, you will find I have many other useful skills.  
“How long do we have until those dice run out?” Marinette asked. Felix looked back and shrugged.  
“The more faded the dice appear, the sooner it will disappear altogether and let free it’s captives. I suggest you figure out a way to catch them soon, since I didn’t prepare as much as I could have,”   
“Can you remove those dice at will?” Marinette asked, “before the time limit expires?”   
“Of course. Why do you ask?”   
“Because I have a plan” she said with a wink.  
******  
After the police arrested the men who were neatly tied with ladybug’s yoyo, Chat Noir and Marinette went once more up to the rooftops to talk away from Infelix.  
“I don’t like him,” Chat Noir said flatly.  
“You just don’t like competition,” Marinette said with a wink.  
“It’s not that, it’s just- he rubs me the wrong way. There’s something about him that I can’t trust, and if I can’t trust him I can’t work with him,”   
“I get it- it’s weird to have a new superhero come out of nowhere, especially after volpina. I’m not completely on board with having him with us either,” Marinette admitted, “but, if he is a bad guy, we’ll have both of our eyes on him. It’s better to keep your allies close and enemies closer, right?” she hesitated, “But, if he is good- you saw his power, didn’t you? Think of how useful that could be. We could take down akuma in no time with a power like that- and that’s not even the extent of his abilities. Imagine it, Chat, we could finally get some security back. There would be three powerful superheroes defending paris. We could set patrols on a rotating schedule so that we could occasionally get a peaceful night’s sleep. We wouldn’t have to worry about each other as much anymore,”  
“But I like to worry about you, my lady,” Chat Noir said, “And I would much rather worry about you than to worry about some backstabber in our group.”  
“Then let’s put him on a trial run. We’ll work with him for a little while and see if he does anything shady. One wrong move, and he’s out for good. But, if he doesn’t mess up, we let him in with no strings attached. He’d be one of us,”  
“I think I like having you just to myself,” Chat Noir said with a frown, “But you have a point. An extra hand would be useful, and you followed my bad judgment with Volpina, so I guess I’ll follow your bad judgment on this guy, but if he messes up, I am the one who gets to take care of him. Deal?”   
“Deal,” Marinette agreed. The shook hands on it and went back up to where Infelix was waiting. His eyes glinted as the got close, seeming to already know their answer.   
**** End chapter 1*******


	2. war of the roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Marinette bond as friends in the Library, and trouble is growing in the streets of Paris. In the face of panic, Infelix has to prove himself as a valuable member of the team to gain Ladybug and Chat Noir's trust. Chat Noir confronts Infelix about their mutual admiration of Ladybug.

Marinette frowned as she looked at the top shelf of the school library at the book she wanted. There was no way she could reach it by herself, even while standing tip-toe. She sighed and grabbed one of the library chairs and desperately hoping that a librarian wouldn’t see her. Glancing around, she quickly clamored on top of the chair and reached for the precious book- an observation on the change in french fashion from the revolution to the present- and promptly lost her balance and fell. She crashed hard onto her butt and winced, grateful that no one was around to see her.   
But, given her luck, there was someone nearby. Felix walked over after hearing the crash and saw Marinette. He silently walked over to her and offered his hand. Marinette’s eyes widened, but she let him help her up.  
“What were you trying to do?” Felix asked, looking past Marinette to the chair with one eyebrow raised.  
“Oh, there’s a book there on fashion, but I’m too short to just grab it. That’s okay, though, I can try again,” She turned around to climb back onto the chair, but Felix grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
“Let me. I can reach it,” he said. He pushed away the chair and reached up to pluck the book off the shelf- and then disaster struck. Suddenly many of the books seemed to fly off the shelf at him.   
Marinette rushed over  
“Are you okay?” she asked. He nodded.  
“Just some bad luck,” he said with a grimace. He then handed Marinette the book she wanted with a half smile.   
“Oh, thank you! Oh, and you’re bleeding,” she ran over to her bag. She ran back and pushed Felix down as she pulled out a miniature first aid kit from her backpack. She deftly started cleaning off the small cut on his forehead (from a sharp corner of an offending book) as Felix felt his heart beat a little faster.   
“Do you always carry a first aid kit with you?” he said quietly. Marinette nodded.  
“Always- well, most of the time at least. I’m such a clutz- ah! There, all better,” she stepped back and smiled at him, “It wasn’t too bad, the head just bleeds more. Don’t mess with the band-aid and you should be fine. Now, should we put the books back?” Felix nodded, and they began the process of Marinette picking up the books from the ground and Felix placing them back on the shelf.  
“So… were you born with your bad luck?” he asked.  
Marinette giggled, “You sure know how to make small talk, don’t you?”  
“Sorry,” Felix blushed slightly. Marinette laughed again  
“No-no, it’s fine! It’s nice. To answer your question, I guess I was born with it. I think everyone’s born with a little bit of bad luck. It’s not like you can suddenly get it, right?”  
Felix looked at his hand.  
“Right,” he said hesitantly.  
“I mean, I guess if you believe in Karma, that could be a factor, but I know perfectly good people with awful luck, and perfectly awful people with great luck.” She handed him the last book and then she packed up her small first aid kit.   
Felix took a deep breath  
“Marinette... What if someone had to do bad things in order to get good luck again?” Marinette paused for a moment, considering his question.  
“Then curse me with bad luck till the end of time,” she said, “You can always work around bad luck, but it’s hard to work around a bad heart. But I think the universe won’t let the good people be cursed with bad luck forever. Something has to turn around.”   
“So you’d take any chance the universe gave you to change it?” he asked  
“I guess so,” Marinette pulled her backpack on, “Well, I have to go home now, but it was really nice to see you again, Felix. Thanks for helping me,” And with that she bounced away, leaving Felix a little in awe.  
************  
“Alright, Infelix, you know the rules,” Chat Noir said, “If you’re going to patrol with us, we have to know we can trust you.”  
“But before we do that, we need to share with you some information,” Ladybug said, “First off, we protect Paris from any threat we find, whether it’s muggers or a bad car accident. We do our best to help, which is why we patrol so often. But, ultimately, our main threat is a person named Hawkmoth. He can feed of negative emotions of everyday people and then turns them into powerful villains if he can get one of his butterflies to land on them. These butterflies are called Akuma, which means,”  
Infelix cut her off  
“Akuma, the japanese form of Demon or Dark spirit. I know what they are,” he said, “I know japanese, and a lot of different languages, including your love language my lady,” he raised an eyebrow as Chat Noir frowned.  
“Easy there, minou, you know that imitation is the greatest form of flattery,” Ladybug laughed, “And it appears Infelix has this cat’s imitation in the bag.” Infelix laughed as Chat Noir’s frown deepened.   
“Unfortunately I left my red ladybug suit at home, so I will have to try and flatter you in some other way,” Infelix said. Chat Noir growled.  
“The next thing you need to know is that the akuma will possess an item on that person, and we need to destroy it in order to free the akuma. Once the akuma is freed, I need to purify it immediately, otherwise it will possess other people,”  
“So keep out of her way,” Chat said. Suddenly, there was a shriek of terrified people off in the distance.   
“Experience is the best teacher,” Ladybug said.   
“There is a slight problem,” Infelix said, “I have no special abilities to get me there quickly. While I can run very fast, I have nothing like your yoyo or baton to get me there quickly enough. Perhaps, ladybug, If I could use your yoyo and have you hang onto me, I could arrive there with you two,” Chat Noir frowned a slightly, but Ladybug shrugged and handed infelix her yoyo. She wrapped herself around him and held on tightly while Infelix flung it out as far as he could.   
The effects were sad, to say the very least. The yoyo acted like a regular yoyo and only went out a few feet before it bounced pitifully on the wire. Chat Noir snickered while Infelix shot him a dirty look. Infelix handed the yoyo back to Ladybug  
“I’m not as lucky as you, I guess,” he said with a shrug. Soon his and ladybug’s positions were reversed- he wrapped his arms around her and she put an arm around his waist to hold him up. She slung the yoyo forward and it behaved exactly as it should.   
As they neared the screams, they saw a woman standing on top of a giant rose in the distance. She was surrounded by other giant roses which writhed like giant snakes.  
“I bet that’s where the akuma is,” Ladybug said, “We just need to get to it…” She stared a little disheartened at the gigantic roses lunging out and swallowing people off the street. One of the giant flowers noticed them and lunged at them.   
“We need a plan, my lady!” Chat noir cried as he dodged the plant.   
“Into the building!” Ladybug said. They ran into the rooftop door and into the stairwell, closing the door shut behind them.   
“Alright, what should we do to fight those Chloro-fiends out there?” Chat noir asked.  
“Well, If ladybug is the only one who can purify the akuma, we need to sacrifice anything to get her there,” Infelix suggested.  
“But there were dozens of those carnivorous carnations out there! There’s only two of us able to distract them,”  
“Infelix,” Ladybug cut in, “How many of those dice-cages can you use at once, and for how long?”   
“The more I have, the less I can keep them up for,” He said, “But for you, I’ll try,” His eyes caught her with such tenderness, and she quickly looked away.   
“So we need to get Ladybug close enough to make the distraction count. They are sparser out on the borders over here, so we need to get into the main nest of them before we use your power,” Chat Noir said.   
“The question is, how are….” Ladybug was cut off as she looked behind her- something was moving in the building. Had one of the flowers gotten in? She opened the door leading to the building from the stairwell. Both Infelix and Chat Noir leaned to look into the standard office building beyond. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.   
“Maybe there’s people hiding out in here,” Chat Noir suggested, “Let’s hurry up and plan.”   
“Wait,” Infelix hissed, “Stop and listen for a moment. Those aren’t human movements,”   
“It doesn't exactly scream carnivorous rose, either,” Chat said with hands on his hips.   
While the two boys were talking, ladybug had crossed the room and opened the door to the next stairwell. She immediately slammed it shut again.  
“Run,” She said. The two felines didn’t even question what she saw- they bolted to back to the rooftop stairwell and opened the door, only to close it again as a giant botanical tried to lunge in.   
“My lady there is a small problem,” Chat Noir said, “There’s no way out.” Ladybug looked around desperately as the door across the room started to bulge with immense pressure pushing from behind it  
“Yes there is,” Infelix said as he picked up a desk chair and hurled it at the window. Although it didn’t completely break through, the window did crack significantly. Chat Noir and Ladybug followed suit and began hurling and ramming things at the window and it finally shattered. They all leaned over- it was a long drop to the bottom.  
The inside door suddenly burst open and writhing vines of rose thorns shot out and started grabbing at everything. It’s tip found a desk and soon it was being ripped apart violently, scattering papers around the room which other vines quickly shredded. Ladybug and Chat Noir grabbed Infelix and jumped.   
“What I wouldn’t give for a pair of pruning shears,” Chat noir said as they landed with a thump. Both Chat and Ladybug had used their equipment to soften the decent, but it was still jolting to hit the ground.   
“Look out!” Infelix said, pushing Ladybug and Chat Noir away. One of the desks from the top floor came tumbling down, although there wasn’t much left to damage by the fall. Infelix reached over at the mangled, hole filled desk and pulled off one of the metal legs which was pocked with sharp points and holes. He hefted it appreciatively.   
“Sure, it’s no yoyo, but it will do,” he said.   
They took off with a sprinted down the streets in the direction opposite of the screaming people, who were quickly swallowed up by the giant flowers.   
“Not the distraction I would have chosen, but it works,” Infelix said as they watched another Parisian swallowed up by a blooming maw. Ladybug stopped running and glared at him.  
“Don’t you dare joke about that. People are suffering,” she yelled.  
“My lady,” Chat noir began.  
“Look, Infelix, we don’t just stop the bad guy, we save people”  
“My lady I think we should…”  
“If you’re going to act like that , I don’t want you on our team!”   
“MY LADY!” Chat noir yelled. Several giant flowers had circled around them and seemed to be grinning. The largest one moved its petals like a giant mouth  
“Ah, Ladybug and Chat Noir, I knew you would come,” it said, “hawkmoth was right, this would be easy! Now, hand over your miraculous and everyone I’ve swallowed will go free, safe and sound. If not, I-” Suddenly it’s head was caught up in a giant die. It thrashed wildly around as the other flowers lunged at them. However, one by one the encircling roses’ heads were encased. Ladybug glanced at Infelix who looked remarkably pale as sweat rolled down his face.   
“What are you waiting for? Go and save everyone,” he gasped out.   
“Let it go, Infelix. We’ll manage- don’t hurt yourself,” Ladybug ran to him and put her arms. He let out a half smile.  
“I can do a bit better than just letting them go,” he smiled and raised his clawed hand up and clenched into a fist in the air. The dice cages glossed over with a mirrored sheen and shattered. The roses shrieked and collapsed on the ground with green liquid oozing from their lacerations.   
The group began running again as the plants began to twitch and move again. Infelix was drained, but he kept moving. Thankfully, they didn’t run into large bunches of roses again, so Ladybug and Chat Noir could destroy them easily enough.   
When they neared the large cluster of roses where the akuma was, they hesitated. This wasn’t going to be easy. There was easily two dozen roses surrounding it, and more were growing every minute.   
“Chat Noir, do you think you could-” Ladybug began when Chat Noir ran into ladybug and pushed her out of the way of a giant rose about to swallow her. She was safe, but Chat Noir was engulfed in the petals. Infelix grabbed her hand and they ran away from the flower which was lunging for them once more. They didn’t pay attention to where they were running and found themselves in the middle of the mass of roses with the akuma staring down at them.   
The rose which was following them shuddered, and its thick stem split in half and shriveling. Chat Noir climbed out cover with green ooze but otherwise unscathed. He looked triumphant at his escape for a moment until he saw that they were surrounded by the large nest of flowers.  
“Is it too late to go back ?” Chat asked.   
“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug swung her yoyo up in the air and down came a set of matches. She glanced around wildly and a plan formed in her mind.  
“Distract them!” she said to Infelix and Chat Noir as all the flowers lunged down at them. Infelix and Chat Noir jumped and started lashing out with their chosen weapons. They couldn’t see Ladybug but they assumed she was doing okay- although they weren’t. Infelix dropped down to the ground and suddenly every single flower was frozen in the transparent dice, although they were already fading away. Chat Noir went to Infelix, but he didn’t know how to help the suffering hero.   
The dice disappeared and Chat Noir bent protectively over Infelix when he felt a sudden, wild heat. The dead rose had caught on fire and started burning all the others. The roses thrashed around wildly trying to put out the flames but only succeeded in spreading them. The akuma screamed in frustration. Ladybug used her yoyo to pull on the akuma’s arm and sent her tumbling into Chat Noir’s arms, where he pinned her and Ladybug plucked the rose from her hand. Ladybug released and purified the akuma, and then threw the matches up into the air. She watched as all the roses shrank down and disappeared into the ground. The giant rose where the akuma was standing sank down to the ground and unfurled, revealing all the swallowed victims in its soft petals. It continued to shrink until it became nothing more than a beaten bouquet of flowers.  
The akuma victim was on the ground sobbing. Ladybug went over to her and patted her gently.  
“I couldn’t believe he was cheating until I saw the flowers,” she sobbed. Ladybug let the woman have her privacy and walked away. Next she went over to Infelix, who was just now standing but was nursing a headache.   
“Are you okay? I saw what you did,” She said.   
“As long as you’re here, I suppose I’ll live. I still need to find a way to flatter you, but remind me to not give you flowers,” he said. Ladybug laughed lightly.   
“You did a great job Infelix. You proved yourself again and again today. I think you can count yourself as part of our team,” She said  
“Really? You trust me that much?” he asked. She nodded, and he caught her in a fierce hug, burying his face in her neck. Sparks shot down her spine as he breathed against her skin. Something about this was so- intimate.   
“Alright, that’s enough,” Chat noir said, pulling the two apart,” You are almost out of time my lady. Go home and rest. I need to talk to Infelix alone.”   
Ladybug nodded and zipped away with her yoyo. Chat Noir grabbed Infelix’s hand and pulled him away from the crowd.   
“That ‘friendly hug’ was a little more than friendly, wasn’t it?” Chat Noir hissed, “Keep your distance from ladybug.”  
“Why?” Infelix’s gentle and playful nature faded away and cold eyes glared at Chat Noir  
“Because Ladybug and I have something going on between us,” Chat Noir said.  
“You’re really trying to lie to me, huh?” Infelix snickered, “That’s bad luck, you know.”   
“Look, just stay away from her, alright?” Chat Noir could feel himself grow hotter with anger and frustration.  
“No.”  
Chat Noir was going to say something more, but his ring was beeping frantically. He didn’t have time to press Infelix further.   
“Then face the consequences,” Chat Noir used his baton to shoot himself onto the rooftops towards his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit longer (And messier) I was going to have the battle scenes be a summary rather than scenes, but that would break the writer's rule of 'show, don't tell'  
> I won't be able to post in the next few days with my work schedual, so look for Chapter 3 around Monday August 8th. Thanks for reading this. I hope you enjoyed!


	3. A card trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette agrees to help Chat Noir find out more information about Infelix's ring from Felix under the guise that she wants to learn more about old styles of embroidery.   
> Chat Noir sees Infelix's true colors but doesn't know how to show Ladybug.

Adrien wasn’t certain how he was going to follow through on his threat to Infelix, but he had to do something. The way that Infelix changed once he was away from ladybug was unnerving, and Adrien knew he had to do something.   
“Plagg, did you notice anything strange about Infelix?” Adrien asked  
“Other than the fact he looks like a copy of you with completely different powers? No, and I don’t care,” Plagg said, popping a whole piece of camembert in his mouth.  
“You had to have noticed something!” Adrien said, completely exasperated at his kwami.  
“Look, I don’t want to talk about him. He makes my stomach feel funny, and then I can’t eat more cheese!”   
“Can you stop thinking about your stomach for one- wait, he makes you feel funny? Why?” Adrien asked. Plagg glared at him.  
“What part of ‘I don’t want to talk about him’ don’t you understand?”   
“Tell me, plagg, or so help me I will buy only american cheese for the next week,” Adrien threatened.   
“Alright, alright, don’t do anything rash, Adrien. The guy’s powers are just so similar to yours, and he’s so imbued with bad luck it makes my whiskers stand on end. That ring of his also gives me the creeps.”  
“That’s it! His ring! That’s where his power lies!” Adrien whirled to the computer and started searching for skull shaped rings. After an hour, Adrien threw his hands up in the air in defeat.  
“It’s no use, all I’m finding is death or goth related websites. Nothing specific to Infelix’s powers,” he said.  
“Have you tried narrowing it down to skulls and bad luck related powers?”  
“How do you know Infelix’s powers are related to bad luck?” Adrien asked.  
“You need to pay more attention to your love rival, Adrien. He’s dressed as a black cat with a shattered mirror, his power is ‘dark dice’, where, if you were to pay attention he has to roll them towards the enemy before it can capture them, and then it always comes up as ones! Ones are the unluckiest roll! Also, his stun ability causes them to turn into mirrors and shatter. I wouldn’t be surprised if he has other tricks up his sleeve, like cards or something.”  
“Thanks Plagg, that was actually really helpful- Why are you suddenly so willing to help me?” Adrien asked  
“Because then you’ll turn off that blasted light and let me sleep in peace,” Plagg grumbled.   
Adrien narrowed his search down to bad luck rings with skulls, and he finally found something. There was the image of the ring on a news website, citing that the ring was a lost artifact after coming into the possession of the Abney family a little over three years ago. Adrien looked closer at the name Abney. Something about it was familiar, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He wrote the name on a sticky note and put it on the wall by his bed so that he wouldn’t forget and curled up in his sheets.  
He was drifting off to sleep as he thought about his day. He had met the new kid, Felix, who came from a wealthy family from Britain, although he he had Italian heritage through his father’s side. Adrien sat up with a jolt and raced to turn on the lights.  
“Abney! Felix Abney!” He shouted. Plagg grumbled from where he lay on Adrien’s pillow.   
“What is wrong with you, Adrien? Can’t a kwami get any sleep?” he complained loudly.   
“I know how to find out about that ring! It was last in Felix’s family before it disappeared. Maybe Felix knows some of the hidden history about it, or maybe the name of the ring. I could find out about Infelix’s powers, and, if need be, stop him.”  
*****  
Adrien was nervous as he walked into the school. How was Felix going to react at Adrien’s strange request? At first he didn’t see any sign of him, but then he saw a streak of blond going into the school library. Adrien quickly followed after.   
Felix was seated at one of the tables writing in a notebook. Adrien cleared his throat.  
“Hey, Felix, wasn’t it?” he said. Felix looked up at Adrien with a disdainful expression and then silently went back to his notebook. Adrien sat down by him.   
“So, Felix, what do you think about the new superhero in Paris?” Adrien asked.   
“I don’t think about it,” he said.   
“Well I noticed that the new hero has a cool ring. I did some research and it looks like the last sighting of that exact ring seems to come from your family. Do you know anything about it?” Adrien slid the article he printed out to Felix. Felix didn’t even bother to even glance at it.   
“No, I don’t. I don’t involve myself with my parent’s work.,” Felix sniffed, “Now would you kindly let me continue my own work?”  
Adrien felt chagrinned. Was Felix always this cold? No wonder Felix had a bad reputation! Adrein also felt that Felix knew a bit more than he was letting out, but Adrien doubted that he would be able to get that information from him.   
Someone suddenly bumped into Adrien’s back. He spun around and saw a very stunned Marinette looking at him.  
“Oh! Adrien, I sorry, didn’t see….. Oh, I mean, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you. I shouldn’t have..” she began. Adrien put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
“It’s okay. No harm was done.”   
Marinette smiled and nodded, and then tried to look around Adrien  
“Is Felix here? I have to ask him about something.” she said.   
“I doubt you’ll get anything from the icicle over there. He doesn’t seem in the mood to talk with anyone,” Adrien said.   
“Really? Is he having a bad morning? I’ll try anyways, and maybe I can cheer him up.” she said with a smile. She walked passed Adrien and over to where Felix was sitting. Adrien slipped behind the bookshelves and spied on them.  
“Hi Felix,” Marinette said. Felix looked up and gave a small smile, putting down his pencil  
“Hello Marinette. What brings you here?” he asked.   
“I wanted to ask you about something,” she said, rifling through her backpack. Felix pushed away his notebook.   
“Anything for you,” he said. Adrien was stunned- was that even the same person that he had talked to?   
“So, I was looking in that book you got for me,” Marinette began, opening a large book to a bookmarked page and handing it to Felix, “And I was wondering if you knew anything about nineteenth century embroidery, since you parents own a museum and all. Maybe you would know a thing or two” Marinette asked.  
“Well, I’m no expert, but I think I can help you. My family happens to have something very similar to that in our mansion. I can take you there on Saturday if you’d like”   
Adrien could hardly believe what he was hearing. Felix had feelings for Marinette, and was willing to help her with anything she wanted to know. If only he could have that same power over Felix, and then he could find out about that ring! Perhaps Adrien, or rather Chat Noir, could ask a favor from Marinette regarding her date tonight. After all, she had helped her before, hadn’t she?   
That night, Marinette got a visit from one of Paris’ resident supercats. She was sketching out some designs on her balcony when a figure landed on her railing.   
“Chat Noir, what are you doing on my balcony?” she asked.   
“I heard you had another date tonight, and I have a special job for you,” he said, “Your little Felix may have some information regarding the new Parisian superhero, Infelix. I need you to find out all you can about this ring,” Chat Noir handed her a printed piece of paper with Infelix’s ring on it.  
Marinette narrowed her eyes.  
“Why?” she demanded.   
“I don’t trust this new superhero, so I want to know everything about his powers,” Chat Noir said. He expected Marinette to be shocked or worried, but he didn’t expect her to look so pissed off. He quickly recovered, “What I mean, is he’s still new to this whole superhero buisness. I know I was, and I want to know his powers so I can help him use and control them.” While he didn’t like deceiving Marinette, her face did soften.  
“Are you going to let Ladybug know?” She asked. Chat Noir shrugged.  
“Probably not. Ladybug already has enough to worry about. If Infelix messes up, I’ll take care of him myself.”  
Marinette was taken aback- they promised to never have secrets between them, except for their identities. Why would Chat Noir keep secrets from her now? She couldn’t ask him without revealing her true identity. But, since Marinette was Ladybug, she would know whether Chat Noir wanted her to or not.   
“Alright, I’ll do it.” she said. Chat Noir thanked her and lept of her balcony. As he jumped she remembered something  
“And it’s not a date!” she called out after him, but he was probably wasn’t listening.  
*************************************  
Tom gave Marinette a large hug.   
“Stay safe. England isn’t like France. If you get in trouble, it will take a while for your mom and I to come and help you, so be smart.” He released her as the doorbell rang. Felix walked in dressed smartly in a blazer and slacks.   
“Are you ready to go Marinette?” he asked. Marinette grabbed her bag from the bakery counter and nodded.  
There was a really nice car parked in front of the bakery. It stunned Marinette for a moment.   
“Oh, I forgot that you were old enough to drive,” she laughed, “That’s a nice car!”  
“It’s from my parents. They wanted to make certain I could get where I needed to without hastle. I think it’s because they feel guilty” Felix revved the engine and drove them to the train station. 

The train was fast. Marinette stared out the window and watched the world zoom by. It was still a long journey, however fast the train may be. She tried to strike up conversation with Felix, and he made an effort to respond, but he really wasn’t a talkative person, especially after several people tripped by him and spilled their drinks on him. It was an awful stroke of luck for both Marinette and Felix, because the wetter and stickier he got, the less interested he was in pleasant conversation. Marinette relied on her sketchbook for most of her entertainment, and she couldn’t help but think of what the journey would be like with Adrien, or perhaps even Chat Noir! Her mind flitted for a moment- what would it be like with Infelix? He was flirtatious, to be certain, but not in the same way Chat Noir was. He could make her flush and tingle. Chat Noir didn’t know, but sometimes her and Infelix would meet up after meetings to discuss how the night had gone. They were short, but Infelix would always find a way to drop a compliment or to touch ladybug’s hand or shoulder.   
Marinette realized she was blushing at the memory and quickly went back to her sketchbook.   
After they got off the train, it took about an hour by cab they got to Felix’s mansion. It was luxurious but felt cold, and reminded Marinette of Adrien’s mansion back in Paris. He led her down several lavish hallways full of antiques on display.   
“This is amazing,” Marinette said.   
“I’m glad something about this trip could be,” Felix said.   
“It’s okay, I’m used to bad luck. I feel like I shouldn’t even look at some of this stuff in case I break it.” she admitted  
“Think about how I feel,” Felix said. He picked up a ceramic pot and tossed it up in the air. Marinette gaped as he caught it.   
Felix turned to her.  
“I’m sorry, Marinette. I shouldn’t have done that,” he admitted, “I just find I’ve stopped caring. Come on, let’s get you to that embroidery.” Felix led her to the next wing of displays.   
The embroidery was gorgeous. She looked at the fine embroidery on dresses and vests. The most impressive work was on a pair of simple white gloves with spiraling vines and flowers.   
“It’s a shame they don’t embroider like they used to,” Marinette mused, “It started to fall out of favor to do designs like that by the 20th century. As you can see by the designs on my clothes, I’m a big fan of florals. I just want to bring something more to the world of fashion than just printed designs. I want to bring embroidery back into the current fashion world. It’s nice to see some of the ways they did it.”   
“Well, if you’re satisfied with the embroidery, I could show you my favorite collection here.” Felix suggested. Marinette nodded. Once more he led her through the house and into a room which Marinette found dazzling.   
“So you’re a big fan of Jewelry?” she asked.   
“Of course. I always have since I was a small child. My favorite are rings, though. They have so much symbolism and power behind them. You wear a ring on your left ring finger, it means you’re committed to one person. You wear one with a special symbol, you become royalty. And, if you pay attention at all to the news in Paris, you would know sometimes rings can grant powers.”  
Marinette suddenly remembered what Chat Noir wanted her to do.   
“Oh, and what would you know about those super rings?” she asked, “Since you seem to be an expert.”  
“I hardly would say I am an expert.” he said.   
“Come on, I heard that the new super cat’s ring shares some traits of one that passed through your family. Do you know anything about it?”  
Felix narrowed his eyes.  
“Where did you hear about that? Did the Agreste child put you up to this?” he demanded.   
“No, Adrien had nothing to do with this. I saw some of the articles he had and I grew curious.” Marinette lied.   
“Don’t tell anyone about this, but the ring- if it is what I think it is- is called the plague ring. It’s not as old as the miraculous, I don’t think- but it’s old. It was found in England after the black plague spread. There was a pyre of dead bodies, and it’s rumoured that ring was forged on its own in that intense heat. It’s said to grant the bearer bad luck in the day, but the power to transform and use that bad luck to their advantage.”  
“So the bearer can use what, medieval bad luck charms?” Marinette asked.  
“Well, the miraculous seem to adapt to modern times. Why shouldn’t the Plague ring do the same?” Marinette felt a chill go down her spine.   
“That’s really interesting. Hey, do you think we could head back to Paris? It’s a long distance. Thank you Felix,” she said.   
“That’s probably a good idea. I wouldn’t want to run into my parents while I’m here.” he said.   
“Do your parents know you’re here?” Marinette asked.   
“It doesn’t matter. I still have a key to the place, and the maids don’t care. I could come back here any time, but that doesn’t mean I want to.” he said.   
The sun was setting by the time they got back to France.   
“Did you enjoy the trip?” Felix asked.   
“Yes, I learned exactly what I needed to.” Marinette said. She hesitated, remembering something else Chat Noir mentioned in their talk, “Felix, was this- a date?”   
‘Wasn’t it?” he asked, “I guess it’s whatever you thought it was, but I do want you to know that I really like you Marinette. I admire how you can take life’s challenges in stride and you don’t let it change who you are or who you want to be.”  
Marinette felt a little flushed. She really didn’t think of Felix that way. She liked Adrien, and maybe… no, she didn’t want to think about that. But both boys who came to mind were so different from Felix. Adrien was polite to everyone, and genuine about it. He had the charisma and charm that Felix just didn’t have. Sure, Felix had that mysterious air about him and he was a good friend, but was that just because he liked her? Hadn’t Adrien mentioned Felix being grumpy the same day Felix asked her out.   
“You can stop here,” Marinette said, “It’s a beautiful sunset and I want to feel the Paris air.”  
“Marinette, we’re in a convertible. You can feel it all you want to,” Felix objected as he pulled over.   
“But it’s not the same, and I have a lot of things to think about- plans to make. Thank you for today. My head’s still spinning! Drive home safely,” she said.   
“I could walk you to your house,” Felix said. Marinette shook her head.   
“I like talking my walks alone. Thank you though! Goodnight!” she waved him off. Felix shrugged and drove off.   
“Hey, Tikki,” Marinette looked in her bag, “I have a few questions for you.”   
“What is it Marinette?” Her kwami stayed nestled in her bag and away from prying eyes.   
“If Infelix’s power is bad luck, what does that mean for Chat Noir? My power is good luck, and he’s supposed to be my counterpart. Is Chat Noir’s power not unique like mine?”   
The kwami shook her head.   
“Marinette, you’re looking at this from a very narrow view. Your powers aren’t just a ‘good luck bad luck’ dynamic. You are creation; he is destruction. Your miraculous are special because they are the very same power as eternity on a smaller scale. In some ways you represent the cycle of life and death. You two just haven’t unlocked the majority of your powers yet. Chat Noir will become far more powerful than Infelix, just give him time.”   
Marinette nodded thoughtfully. She had a lot to talk about with Chat Noir, both as Marinette and Ladybug.   
****************************************  
“Hey, Chat, can I talk to you about something?” Ladybug asked. Chat nodded. It was a few minutes before parole started, and before Infelix had shown up. If they were going to talk about something, now would be the best time to do it.   
“I want you to know you can tell me anything, Chat. We’re partners and shouldn’t keep secrets.” she asked quietly. Chat drew in a sharp breath.   
“You have every right to know, I suppose,” he said, “But I didn’t want to get you involved. You know how you went on a secret mission and I had ask a girl called Marinette to help us with the Evilistrator? I asked for her help with my own secret mission. I learned a little bit more about our new companion, Infelix, so that we can understand his powers more. I didn’t learn a lot about him, but I will be happy to tell you as much as I know.”   
“That’s okay, Chat.” Ladybug smiled, grateful that he finally told her. She paused, “There’s something I should let you know. Infelix and I have been meeting up after missions to discuss how they went. It’s nothing big, but you are welcome to join us any time.”   
Chat Noir felt a prick of jealousy. First, Infelix came in like an exact copy of him, and then showed that he was a very powerful ally to have, and now he was meeting with Ladybug in private.   
“What are we talking about?” Infelix deftly climbed up onto the rooftop from the side.   
“Missions,” Chat said. He couldn’t help but feel anger stir up in him once Infelix was around.   
“Speaking of Missions, I know I promised you something, my miraculous Lady,” Infelix said with a wink, “And I can’t quite give you flowers after that rose Akuma” Infelix held out a small jewelry box to Ladybug. She hesitantly picked it up and opened it. Inside was a glittering pendant of a ladybug. Infelix pulled it out of the box and draped it around her neck, his fingers lingering around her collarbone as he pulled up the chain. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear as he finally finished clasping it.   
Chat Noir was seeing red. He couldn’t stand this, but he couldn’t leave ladybug alone with Felix.   
Ladybug laughed lightly.  
“Thank you, Infelix, but I can’t accept this. It will only get in my way as Ladybug, and in my civilian form, it will be too recognisable. Thank you anyways!”   
Chat Noir didn’t realize he was holding his breath until after Ladybug undid the clasp on her own and handed it back to Infelix.   
“She’s right. Our identities are precious, and we can’t have anything to give us away,” Chat Noir said, “Now, can we begin our Patrol?” They stayed on the Paris rooftops to watch the roads below.   
Chat Noir saw something flittering off in the distance. It looked like- a black butterfly! Was this an akuma?   
“Ladybug,” he said, keeping his eyes on the small butterfly, “I think- I think we should follow that. It might be one of hawkmoth’s new friends.”   
“It’s nothing,” Infelix said,” It looks like a bird. They’re common here in Paris, aren’t they?”   
Chat Noir turned. Ladybug was frowning at him.   
“Chat, I don’t see anything suspicious.” she said.   
“Listen to me, I know what I saw! We could stop an akuma attack before it even begins!” Ladybug still looked doubtful.   
“Are you going to trust me or not?” Chat Noir demanded. She bit her lip. She really hadn’t noticed anything, and Infelix seemed to be convinced it was nothing of importance.   
“I’ll go with you, because I trust you.” Ladybug and Infelix followed Chat Noir through the Paris rooftops. Every time Chat Noir was about to give up, he saw a flitter of black and purple wings.   
“Chat, we’ve been following this thing for almost an hour,” Ladybug said, “We’ve completely abandoned our patrol route. What if something happened while we were following your imaginary butterfly?”  
Chat Noir could still see the wings flittering in the distance. It was always the same distance away, but was still there. How could he abandon his duty to save Paris from evil?   
“Where is it? Can you show us?” Infelix asked. Chat Noir pointed. Infelix squinted and stepped in the direction Chat was pointing.   
“I don’t see- Agh!” Infelix twisted and fell. He winced and held his ankle. Ladybug knelt beside him.   
“Chat, your little chase led Infelix to get hurt. If you still think something’s out there, you follow it on your own from here on!” Ladybug said. Chat Noir bristled, but turned away in search of the akuma. He was faster on his own, anyways. It only took him about ten minutes to get closer to catch the akuma after that. Maybe Infelix was bad luck for him, and that’s why he couldn’t catch it before.   
The butterfly was only a few feet away from him. Something was wrong about it. It looked almost exactly like one of Hawkmoth’s akuma, but something seemed different. Chat Noir’s eyes widened. This wasn’t a butterfly at all. It was several purple playing cards flapping together in unison. Chat Noir touched it with his claw, and it immediately collapsed and and fluttered to the ground where they vanished in black smoke. All dissapeared, except for two. Chat Noir picked them up and looked at them. It was the joker and the queen. A chill went down Chat Noir’s spine. What had Plagg said he expected next from Infelix’s power? Playing cards. Infelix was taunting him, and Chat Noir had left him alone with Ladybug.   
Chat Noir raced back- there wasn’t a moment to lose! He sprinted back the way he came, gripping the cards tightly in his hand, as they were proof to Infelix’s ulterior motives. Chat Noir’s heart caught in his throat as he neared Ladybug and Infelix. They were sitting on the edge of the rooftop and Infelix had Ladybug’s head in his hands. He looked up as he leaned close to Ladybug’s mouth gave Chat Noir a cheeky wink.   
The cards in Chat Noir’s hands shattered. Glass cut through Chat Noir’s suit and his hand started bleeding. Infelix reared his head back.   
“Chat Noir what did you do?” he demanded. Ladybug jumped a little and spun around, her face almost as red as her suit. Infelix stood up and limped over to Chat Noir, grabbing Chat’s bleeding hand.   
“I told you it was a bird, and what did you do? You killed it!” Infelix pointed to the ground at Chat’s feet. The shards of playing cards had turned into raven feathers splattered with blood.   
“I..I…” Chat began.   
“Chat, what did you do?” Ladybug stared at the bloody feathers and looked on the verge of tears.   
“Ladybug, it’s not me! It’s Infelix. He can’t be trusted! I had to show you that!”   
“You killed a bird to show me that Infelix can’t be trusted? What’s wrong with you?” Ladybug turned away and swung off on her yoyo. Chat turned to catch Infelix, but he was already gone. Chat Noir looked down where the raven feathers were moments before, but they had disappeared, although he could see the thirteen distinct places where they had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took such a long time! There's so much I cut out and changed, and I still feel like this isn't the strongest chapter! I wish I could have more time to edit, but I know I'm already a bit behind my deadline, so here's what I have. I might repost and re-edit it later. Enjoy!


	4. A Cat's true colors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir is trying to cope with being an outcast from his friend Ladybug while Infelix shows his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! There is some violence in this for those of you who don't like that sort of thing!

Adrien was seething with anger- this ‘Infelix’ or whoever it was could only bring trouble. Infelix showed his true side to Chat Noir alone, so it was up to Chat Noir to bring him down. Perhaps Infelix only saw Chat Noir as a rival for Ladybug’s affection, but Adrien had a feeling that something far more insidious was occurring. He needed something more substantial, however, to quell his doubts.   
Not only was that bouncing around in his head, but his heart felt heavy- did ladybug hate him? He told himself that they were partners for too long for one simple act to turn her trust, but that didn’t stop the aching in his heart. Did anyone care about Chat Noir? He was disheartened for a moment until he remembered Marinette. She would have something nice to say about his alter ego!  
********  
Marinette was nursing a headache that morning. The whole issue with Infelix and Chat Noir had her not sleeping well. The morning crawled by and she was almost estatic when the bell rang for lunch.   
“Hey, Marinette!” Adrien’s voice made her freeze. Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad after all.  
“Oh, hi Adrien! What do you need?” tingles shot up her spine and her mouth cracked into a small grin.   
“I just wanted to talk to you. We have a lot of things in common, and I think we should catch up more often,” adrien offered. Marinette nodded. The two went and sat on the steps of the school together.   
“So, Marinette, anything exciting happen to you lately?” Adrien asked. She shrugged. She couldn’t very well tell Adrien about her alter ego, but there was plenty of things she could talk about.  
“Right now eclairs are selling best at the bakery, so I get to help out with the creme. I also got to visit England, which was interesting. I learned about victorian embroidery.”   
“Oh, that’s cool. So, there’s a new superhero protecting Paris now, Infelix, I think,” Adrien said. Marinette smiled bigger.   
“Yeah, he’s great! He’s really brave.” Marinette got a distant look in her eye.   
“Well, not as great as Chat Noir, right, you know, the original Cat for the Attack?” Adrien prodded. Marinette’s smile disappeared.   
“Chat Noir’s not that great,” she said.   
“What do you mean? You worked with him once and you said he was cool!” Adrien was taken aback.   
“I was misinformed. He’s self centered, jealous, and not the man I thought he was.” Marinette said. Adrien was a little shocked- was this just because he made her help him with Infelix.  
“Come on, Marinette, Chat Noir is the best super hero. I think he does everything to protect Paris. Don’t be so hard on him, he’s the real hero, not Infelix! I think Infelix is a lying imposter!”   
Marinette stood up abruptly.   
“Adrien, I think it’s time I head home. There’s a lot of work to be done. I don’t want to talk about this again.”   
Marinette was a little shocked at herself. She had never been so cold to Adrien before, but then again, her feelings had never been so- distant, from him before. She no longer had the same crush on him like she used to. She found that her new partner, Infelix, was taking that place in her heart. At least Infelix noticed her, well, as ladybug at least.   
**************************************************  
Chat knew when he wasn’t welcomed, and he got the feeling that he shouldn’t show up for patrol that night. Besides, it would be easier to spy on Infelix if he was distance from him. He hid in the shadows of where parol was supposed to happen.   
Ladybug showed up first. She looked around, and when her back was turned, Chat Noir saw Infelix sneak up behind her. Chat Noir was about to lunge out and blow his cover when Infelix playfully hugged Ladybug from behind. Chat Noir seethed, but he remained silent in the shadows.  
“Is there no Chat Noir this time?” Infelix asked.   
“After what he’s done? I need some time before I can think of forgiving him, but I can’t be ladybug without Chat Noir.”  
“Madame, I am your new Chat Noir! Three’s a crowd, as they say. We’ll do just fine without him. Now, I have something to show you.”  
“Infelix, the city needs us!” Ladybug protested, “We can’t go off doing whatever we pleased!”   
“We’ll still be watching the city, but there’s something I want to show you while we’re out on the streets,” Infelix said. He flashed her a brilliant smile, and soon she smiled back.   
“Alright. Let’s go.”   
Chat Noir followed a respectable distance behind. He watched the two interact, and he felt a little sickened. Infelix certainly knew how to play a hero.  
Infelix took Ladybug to a beautiful old church with stained glass windows. He opened the window and the two went inside. Chat Noir remained outside to keep his cover but listened intently through the windows. He could hear their voices. Infelix playfully flirted and Ladybug laughed. There was then a pregnant pause, and Chat Noir saw Infelix’s silhouette lean in towards Ladybug. Chat Noir had to do something! Calling forth Cataclysm, Chat pressed his paw against the window and it shattered with a tremendous burst.   
Realizing he just exposed himself, Chat Noir bolted out into the night. His head was reeling. What could he understand from tonight’s escapade about Infelix? He just learned more of the obvious- Infelix was willing to do anything to get to Ladybug. Why ladybug? Why have such a powerful obsession over this one person? Did Infelix even see Ladybug as more than just the superhero? Chat Noir knew that Ladybug was so much more than just a masked hero- she was flawed. She got angry when people lied to her. She had her pet peeves and people she disliked. And yet, Chat Noir adored seeing her as human. This wasn’t just some celebrity to be revered from afar! She was a human being with the ability and drive to help the world. She chose every day to suit up, not for the fame, but so the world would be better. Did Infelix even recognize that in her?   
Whatever Infelix’s infatuation came from, it was unhealthy and possessive. Eventually it would fall apart and only Ladybug would get hurt from it. Chat Noir saw the way she looked at Infelix. Ladybug liked him. Something about Infelix excited her in a way Chat Noir was never able to do, and Chat Noir was afraid that it would make Ladybug do something she would regret.   
Chat Noir was so deep in thought that he didn’t realize how close his ring was to detransforming. He was taking a leap over some lower Paris roofs and detransformed in mid-air. Adrien came crashing to the ground. He managed to fall so that he wouldn’t get too hurt- but that didn’t stop all the damage. Adrien knew he would have bruising all over, and his wrist hit the ground a little too hard. He hoped it wasn’t broken, but the pain didn’t make him too optimistic.   
Instead of getting up and walking hope, Adrien just layed there on the ground. He knew he had to get up eventually, but he hurt so badly. He wondered if he needed to go to the hospital, and how he exactly he would tell Nathalie about this.   
A shadow loomed over him, and Adrien felt himself pulled to his feet.   
“Where did he go?” Adrien found himself face to face with a very unhappy Infelix.   
“Who?” Adrien managed.   
“That mangy Chat Noir. I know he came this way! He ruined everything,” Adrien could feel Infelix’s hot breath against his face.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Adrien tried his best to seem indignant. Infelix shook him roughly before throwing Adrien back down on the ground.   
“You’re a waste of my time, you little brat. And you got blood on me. I can’t go back to Ladybug like this.” Infelix tried to rub off the reddish sheen left on his cuffs.   
“Then don’t go back to Ladybug.” Adrien said. Infelix knelt beside Adrien and grabbed his shirt collar once more.   
“That’s none of your business, kid. I’ll tell you what is. Marinette. I honestly couldn’t care less about Ladybug. I’m going to chew her up and spit her out, but Marinette, she’s your friend right?” Infelix snarled, “If only she’d forget about you. So I’m going to tell you this once. Stay away from her, pretty boy. I’m all she’ll ever need.” Infelix dropped Adrien’s collar roughly and stood up to continue his hunt for Chat Noir. Adrien struggled to sit up.   
“I’m not going to let you hurt them,” Adrien said, “Marinette or Ladybug. You don’t belong in this city.”   
“You know, kid, I don’t know how you got those scrapes and bruises lying there on the ground,” Infelix said, turning back around and walking back to Adrien, “But I can tell you where this one came from,” Infelix kicked Adrien in the head. Adrien saw the world spin with black dots all around, but he was still conscious. He could feel his nose drip. Infelix laughed.   
“I can’t wait to see Marinette’s face when she sees you tomorrow. Her little model idol without his pretty little face. She has to like me more after this, I mean, what else can you offer her?” Infelix was grinning. Of course, Adrien didn’t really understand most of what Infelix was saying, he was just trying to stay conscious. Infelix bent down and Adrien felt himself being scooped up. Adrien hardly had the willpower to process this strange behavior. The last thing Adrien remembered was Infelix shouting and Ladybug to get the police.


	5. Bruises and Baubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Adrien is recovering from his injuries, he figures out Infelix's true identity and prepares to face him. Meanwhile, Felix asks for advice from Marinette.

Adrien groaned and opened his eyes. He was in a hospital bed with several monitors nearby. He looked over and saw Nathalie waking up with a start. Where was Gabriel Agreste?   
“Hey Natalie,” Adrien said. Nathalie rushed over to him.   
“Thank God you are awake. Do you know how worried we were? I have to go inform your father immediately, but then we will have to talk about what happened last night.” Nathalie whipped out her phone and walked out the room. Adrien was left alone.   
“Man, Adrien, last night was rough,” Plagg said. The little kwami flitted down onto Adrien’s chest.   
“What all happened?” Adrien asked.   
“Well first you fell and crushed me, and then that Infelix guy came and messed you up. While we’re on that subject, I wouldn’t go out as Chat Noir for a while,” Plagg said.   
“What do you mean?”   
“I mean, Infelix took you to the police and claimed that Chat Noir was the one who beat you up. Man, if Ladybug didn’t hate you before!”   
“Plagg….I have to continue being Chat Noir. It doesn’t matter if I don’t get recognized as a hero. I’m still going to save Paris, specifically from Infelix.”  
“I don’t think Infelix wants to destroy all of Paris. I think he just wants to ruin your life and get your girl” Plagg said.   
“Then I protect Ladybug, and hopefully clear my name. I remember him mentioning Marinette right before he kicked me. He couldn’t have known that I was Chat Noir and working with Marinette, so he must have known me as Adrien.” Adrien heard the door creak open and Plagg flitted out of sight. He would work through that riddle later. Right now, he had to prepare to deal with his father.   
****************  
“Can you believe Chat Noir?” Alya said to Marinette as they walked into the school building , “I even featured him on my blog a couple of times! What a creep! Because of him, Adrien’s going to miss all of his classes today.”   
Marinette was too busy pretending to study her shoes as they walked. She really didn’t want to talk about this right now. Since she kept her head down, she didn’t see as she walked right into Felix.   
“Whoops, sorry Felix,” Marinette said.   
“Ah, Marinette. I heard about the accident. I’m sorry to hear about your friend Adrien.”   
Marinette glanced down.   
“Yeah, I’m sorry too.” She really didn’t want to talk to Felix right now. After he admitted that he liked her, things were uncomfortable around them.   
“Marinette, please just come and talk with me” Felix begged. Alya quickly stood between them.   
“Leave her alone.” Alya said. She and Alya hurried off to their classroom, leaving Felix behind.   
It was awkward. Ever since Felix confessed to her, he seemed to treat her differently. It’s like he was more distant than before. How could he expect her to have feeling for him if he was never around? And what made matters worse is that any time Adrien came near, Felix would get up and walk away. Marinette was concerned that now Adrien was out of the picture, suddenly Felix wanted to get close to her again.   
What concerned Marinette further was all the incidences with Chat Noir. Yes, she was mad that night with the dead bird incident and him always trying to blame Infelix for problems, but Chat Noir had never really done anything wrong. She over reacted that night, and it cost part of their close trust, but she didn’t think he would do anything like that. Nothing made sense anymore. It was like trying to put together the puzzle without having all of the pieces. She knew she needed to clear her head somewhere, but was unsure of where to go.   
*****************************  
Adrien was left to his own devices, as long as they meant staying in his room for the next several days and not doing any strenuous activity. He had a stern talking to from his father, and then was asked what had happened by several news outlets. What set his mind spinning was when they jumped him with questions.   
“Why did Chat Noir attack you?” He tried to explain that no, Chat Noir did not attack him, but they were dismissing his claims. Nathalie quickly shooed off the reporters and Adrien was brought home. He wasn’t allowed to go to school, or even leave his room for that matter without express permission from either his dad or Nathalie. Oddly enough, Adrien didn’t seem to mind so much. It gave him time to think. He felt like someone who was trying to finish a puzzle and was finally handed all the pieces. Now all he needed to do was put them into place.   
He knew it was all a matter of asking the right questions. He pulled out a notebook and a pen and began scribbling furiously.   
Question 1. Why did Infelix want to attack Adrien and blame it on Chat Noir?  
The question wasn’t good enough. The answer was too obvious and didn’t lead Adrien anywhere. Adrien already knew that Infelix was trying to distance Ladybug from Chat Noir, and this just furthered that agenda in a more public way. Now Chat Noir wouldn’t have an easy chance of stopping whatever Infelix wanted to do. Adrien crossed out the question and rewrote it   
Question 1. Why did Infelix attack Adrien?  
That had more substance to it. It was clear that Infelix knew Adrien somehow. Infelix had also mentioned Marinette. The only place where Adrien and Marinette were together was at school, so Infelix must of had a run in with those two at the school. Infelix knew both Adrien and Marinette.   
Question 2. Who is Adrien’s enemy (Not Chat Noir’s)   
Adrien really didn’t have many enemies- he didn’t stick his neck out enough. But who would be mad at Adrien? Maybe Kim, since he liked Chloe and Chloe liked Adrien, but that didn’t explain why Infelix talked about Marinette. It would make sense if Infelix attacked Chat Noir if he found out about Chat Noir recruiting Marinette to do his dirty work, but not as Adrien.   
The answer hit Adrien suddenly and made his blood turn cold- he knew who Infelix was. It was so obvious, how had he not seen it earlier? The family ties, the history, the ring. Who always wore a ring at school? Who had ties to the cursed ring before it disappeared? All the pieces fell into place. Adrien furiously scribbled down the answer.   
Felix.   
But that wasn’t the end of Adrien’s questions. It seemed pretty clear that Felix cared for Marinette, not Ladybug. So why would Felix be trying so desperately to catch Ladybug in his grasp? Was it to brag to Marinette? Or maybe something more sinister was in play.   
“Hey Plagg,” Adrien said. The kwami was lounging beside Adrien.   
“What do you want?” Plagg groaned.   
“Do lucky charms aid in breaking curses in any way?” Adrien asked, “Specifically Ladybug’s?”   
“Sorry, Adrien, it’s confidential,” Plagg said. Adrien snatched up the kwami.   
“I’m trying to save Ladybug! Help me Plagg. I assure you, I’m not giving you a choice,” Plagg looked at the cold, determined look in Adrien’s eyes.   
“Easy there, Adrien. I was messing with you. I mean, it’s better if you get Ladybug to share that information with you, you know, as bonding to strengthen your powers, but I know a thing or two about Ladybug. Yes, ladybug’s magic can cure a curse, but there is a cost.”   
“What cost?” Adrien asked.   
“You know how Ladybug always purifies the evil within an akuma? She can’t just destroy it- it’s stored in her yoyo, making her yoyo kinda like Pandora’s Box. For someone other than her to use that lucky charm would release all that bad energy, which would go right back to its source.”  
“How does someone force Ladybug to use her lucky charm?” Adrien asked.   
“I don’t know, my memory is kinda fuzzy. This is Tikki’s job, not mine, but I believe it has something to do with what Ladybugs stand for. Romance, I think? Either way it’s boring!” Plagg said.   
Adrien sat there with his mind spinning at what this meant.   
“Plagg, I have to transform. I have to save Ladybug,” he said, “I have to save all of Paris!”   
“Adrien, did you forget you have a sprained wrist, and bruises everywhere? And you’re under house arrest! Nathalie checks on you every hour, and you can’t contact Ladybug if she’s not transformed. She won’t be transformed until Parole tonight, hopefully. Please Adrien, get some rest,” Plagg’s voice was suddenly caring. Adrien knew that Plagg was being sincere about his desire for Adrien to rest. Adrien didn’t think he could sleep, but at least he was able to take time and form a plan.  
After laying in his bed for several minutes, Adrien got to work. He took an old belt from his father’s room. If Paris wouldn’t see Chat Noir as a hero, then they would see him as a vigilante.   
Adrien then found the Gorilla and begged him for one of his many self-defense accessories. The Gorilla was a little shocked at the request- since Adrien had always adamantly refused the Gorilla’s insistence on Adrien carrying a few . The Gorilla silently pulled out a leather wrapped pouch and unrolled it. Adrien carefully examined all the items. There were items from miniature batons to tasers in the bundle. Adrien couldn’t help himself- he saw kitty brass knuckle keychains and picked a black one. He also grabbed pepper spray and a rope cord.   
“Hey, Thanks,” Adrien said, and he shot out of the room before the Gorilla could question him further.   
“Adrien, what are you doing? You should be resting!” Plagg said. Adrien didn’t even look up at his kwami as he fastened items to the belt.   
“If Ladybug and Infelix have their little lucky charms, then so should I,” Adrien said, “I can’t just cataclysm Infelix, which puts me at a disadvantage. He can cut people up after trapping them in a barrier and cause illusions. I’m going to try to convince Ladybug to trust me, and if not, I have to face him on my own.”  
“Well why didn’t you just say so, Adrien?” Plagg asked, “If you need to be stronger, I can help. You’ve barely tapped into your abilities! You have so much more than just cataclysm.”   
“Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?”   
“Because it’s work on my part. You should understand this by now. But think about it, if Hawkmoth can have an akuma copy your cataclysm and you’re supposed to be one of the strongest miraculous wielders, what does that mean about your powers?”  
“I have more powers? Like what?” Adrien asked.  
“I don’t know, you have to find out. It’s different for all miraculous holders. I think it’s up to you,” Plagg said. Adrien sighed.   
“So you don’t know how to help me.” Adrien said. He hefted the belt in his hand, “Well, at least I know how to help myself.” He put it back down and tinkered with the hooks and tools. While his hands hurt, he didn’t stop. He only had a few hours to prepare before he would have to face Felix.   
*************  
Felix caught up with Marinette again when school let out.   
“Marinette, please, I need to talk to you,” he said, “Just give me five minutes of your time.”   
Marinette bit her lip. She wasn’t exactly eager to talk to him. She had so many other problems to worry about that Felix was low on the list of priorities. But he didn’t deserve to just be blown off.   
“Alright, Felix, five minutes. I really need to hurry,” Marinette said. Felix pulled her to a corner of the school yard.   
“Marinette, you are my closest friend. I need your advice.” he said. He nervously tugged at his sleeve.   
“What is it?” she asked.   
“I can’t tell you everything, but let’s say I did something wrong- I went to far. How do I get back from that? Can I?” Felix asked.   
“Well, I’d naturally say yes, you can always get back. You start righting your wrongs,” Marinette said.   
“But what if I need to still do something terrible in order to fix everything.” He asked. Marinette sucked in her breath.   
“I’d need more details.” she said. Felix shook his head.   
“I can’t give you any more Marinette. I’m just starting to doubt myself. Last night, I got carried away with something and ended up hurting someone. It’s all a means to an end, of course. I could always use it to my advantage, but does the end justify the means?” Felix asked.   
“I guess it depends on the means and the ends,” Marinette said.   
“The end…” Felix hesitated, unsure if he should continue, “The end is freedom. The end is a proud family. The end has something priceless and dangerous being put back into the hands of those who can hide it.”   
“I don’t know, Felix. What are the means?” Marinette asked.   
“Well, I really can’t say anything, but I guess it’s not too bad.” Felix said.   
“Then I think you’re doing the right thing,” Marinette said, “Not that I’m the best person you should ask. The best person you should ask is yourself. Do you think that you’re doing the right thing?”  
Felix stared down at his hand. His moment of vulnerability iced over with his cool features. He straightened up.   
“Thank you for your time, Marinette,” he said, and walked away.


	6. A Fight to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir confronts Infelix while Infelix confronts Ladybug. True colors are shown, showing Ladybug who Infelix really is.

The sun sank down and Paris became alive. Lights seemed to come from everywhere in the bustling city.  
“Plagg, it’s time,” Adrien said, finishing wrapping up his wrist in a stiff bandage. It should help keep his hand reinforced despite the costume change.  
“Are you sure you want to do this Adrien? I mean, what’s the worst thing that can happen? Hawkmoth gets a bit more powerful, people find that they’re a little more upset the next couple of days, if that actually is Infelix’s goal,” Plagg said.  
Adrien shook his head, “I have to do this. I have to try something if Paris is threatened.”  
“Be careful, Adrien. I hope you are strong enough to do this,” Plagg said.  
“Plagg, transform me,” Adrien said. He saw the black and green lights flash and felt the familiar leather suit around him. He looked in the nearest mirror to see if he had any other gifts with his powers and found that nothing had changed. He was a little disappointed- the chance of getting new powers was alluring, but there was nothing he could do about that now. He went to grab the belt, but as soon as he touched it, it flashed with the same green light as his transformation. Chat Noir picked up the newly transformed item and looked closer at that. The bottle of pepper spray had changed into a silver canister with a green pawprint on it. The small black cat turned into two black claws meant to fit right on his knuckles, and the rope was wrapped up in a little box with a sharp edge, making it easier for Chat Noir to pull out and use any length he needed. These weren’t the only modifications. There were several new pouches and canisters all around the belt. He looked into each of them and he seemed to know what each of them did. One pouch was full of powder that he somehow knew would make people dizzy if inhaled. Another canister held a spray that would make the area covered in a silvery fog. The final pouch contained black lockpicks. He would never have to waste his cataclysm on escaping a lock ever again. Somehow, just like he was able to learn how to climb buildings and save the day, he would know how to use them. These weren’t the upgrades he was expecting or hoping for, but they could prove to be very useful. He opened up the Agreste mansion window and slipped into the night.  
Chat Noir knew where to go to find Infelix before the patrol with Ladybug was supposed to start. Infelix had always evaded him, but Chat Noir was aware of where Felix lived. He would have to be careful, of course. Helicopters were buzzing all around Paris searching for the new criminal who was beating up youth- Chat Noir. Of course Gabriel Agreste would be using his influence to hunt down the man who harmed his son. While Gabriel was never a very caring father, anything that hurt the brand of ‘the Agreste Family’ had to be destroyed. Chat Noir also imagined that Chloe was throwing a tantrum at her father demanding that he take Chat Noir in. He could almost picture that conversation.  
“That mangy cat hurt my Adrikins! I can never forgive him! Get him for me, Papa!” Chat Noir shuddered at the thought of his nickname.  
Chat Noir only vaguely remembered which apartment complex Felix lived in, so Chat waited nearby. How hard would it be to see Infelix coming?  
“Well if it isn’t France’s new public enemy,” Chat Noir turned around and saw Infelix standing across from him.  
‘Give it up, Felix. I know who you are, and I will expose you,” Chat said. Infelix shrugged.  
“So you know my name, and you probably know why I’m playing this little game with you and Ladybug, but I bet you don’t know how to stop me.”  
Chat Noir held his baton tightly, ready to fight.  
“I’ll figure it out. You know I won’t let you hurt Ladybug,” he hissed.  
“I’m not going to hurt her, unless you count her poor little heart. She’s fallen for me, Chat, and there’s nothing you can do about it. Now, be a good kitty and scamper off. I wouldn’t want to be late for my lady, would I?” Infelix smirked.  
“I can’t let you do that. I don’t know all your motives, but I know they can’t be good. We’re ending this here, Felix,” Chat said.  
“I don’t think so, little Chat. It’s just your luck, isn’t it?” Chat feld himself being frozen in some prison-Dark Dice! He would be freed eventually, and at least he knew where the meeting place for the patrol was. How long could Infelix hold him here?  
***********************************************************************  
Ladybug waited patiently on the rooftops by the Louvre. The lights in Paris were stunning and the air was crisp and cool. She wanted the breeze to just wash away all of the problems of the day. There was such a serenity about Paris at night when it was quiet like this that seemed to make everything seem like it would all be okay.  
“Ladybug, do you mind if I join you?” Ladybug heard Infelix say. She nodded gently and Infelix sat down beside her.  
“A penny for your thoughts?” he asked.  
“I wish everything could go back to normal. I want this whole Chat Noir incident to just disappear.”  
“We can’t have everything, dearest lady, though if I could move the stars for you, I would.” Infelix flicked his wrist. A small playing card danced in the air. It flipped around several times and blended in with the night sky, including the stars. He flicked his wrist again and the stars moved around. Ladybug let out a small laugh.  
“I didn’t know you could do that,” Ladybug said.  
“There’s a lot about me that you don’t know, but I want you to know that I love you,” he said, “You are my stars, and my moon. I’m sorry if this comes across too forward, but you have given my life meaning. You are the reason I risk my life out here to save Paris, so that I can save you too.”  
Ladybug blushed.  
“Infelix, I didn’t know you were such the romantic.” she said.  
“Well, I felt like I couldn’t be with Chat Noir here. I wish he left us on better terms.” Infelix said, “Maybe the pressure of being a superhero was too much for him.”  
Ladybug bit her lip as it started to quiver. Infelix wrapped his arm around her.  
“Hey, Ladybug, it’ll be okay. Here, let me see your yoyo,” Infelix reached out his hand and she placed her yoyo in it, “Can’t this purify anything? You just throw it up in the air and everything’s better?”  
“It doesn’t quite work like that. It has to be the good luck charm that comes from it. As that disappears, life goes back to normal,” Ladybug explained.  
“And how do you purify something?” Infelix asked.  
“It sort of just opens, and you catch the object inside, and then when the object comes out again it no longer is evil.”  
Infelix looked down at the yoyo in his hand, and then back up to Ladybug. He took his free hand and placed it on Ladybug’s cheek and pulled her closer.  
“Ladybug, there’s something I need to do,” he whispered. It felt so natural. Ladybug moved in and their lips met. A tingle of warm excitement shot down her spine as Infelix’s soft lips pressed up against hers. She had hoped something miraculous and cleansing would happen tonight, and here it was. She could forget about everything and just melt away in Infelix’s embrace.  
Another tingle shot through her, although this one wasn’t so warm and exciting. It made her blood turn cold. Infelix pulled away from the kiss and her eyes fluttered open. He had stood up, splitting the yoyo’s top like she would when purifying an akuma and stuck his hand inside the white light. He let out a small cry of pain and pulled his hand out again, the ring on his finger glowing with a purplish light.  
Ladybug scrambled to her feet. Infelix dropped the yoyo and pulled off the ring and threw it into the air.  
“Percussus Infaustum!” he shouted into the night sky. The colors on Ladybug’s yoyo suddenly inverted as the ring burst out purplish light. The light suddenly surrounded Infelix and the suit melted away revealing Felix. The ring dropped down and Ladybug’s yoyo changed back to its original color.  
“What did you do?” Ladybug shouted.  
“I freed myself, little bug! I don’t have to pretend to be a hero anymore, or pretend I care about you or Chat Noir. Listen, no hard feelings, but I never want to see you again. I have better things to do,” he said, “I’ve been so sick of all of this for weeks.”  
“What happened with the light…?” Ladybug was grasping for words. Felix stuck his hands in his pockets.  
“Oh, well, I made a deal with the little demon inside my ring that I would make him more powerful and he would free me from my bond. I’m no longer cursed with bad luck. I’m no longer forced to transform every night.”  
Ladybug lunged at him and grabbed his shoulders tightly.  
“What do you mean by making the demon more powerful?” she demanded.  
“Look, you had a lot of evil energies in your yoyo from all the akuma you purified. All of its been released back into the world. Word to the wise, most of it went back to Hawkmoth, so I would be ready for a sudden surge of akumas soon. Now, let go of me. I have a life to finally get back to.” Felix pushed Ladybug off.  
“Wait In- Felix. Did you ever really care, even for a moment?” Ladybug asked.  
“You think I’d care about a self-righteous, goody-two shoes girl who can do no wrong? Hell no. You’re boring. You’re just an average girl who got lucky, and i’m glad for that, otherwise you wouldn’t have been so easy to play. See you around, Bug. Oh, and you might want to apologize to Chat Noir for not believing him, that is, if you can get him out of jail.” Felix turned his back and walked down the building stairs, leaving Ladybug on her own with a broken heart.  
*****************  
There was a strange purple light and Chat Noir’s prison shattered and he managed to avoid getting cut by the shards. He looked out and nearly swore- he was surrounded by helicopters and policemen.  
“Chat Noir, we are taking you to the station for grounds of assault on a Mr. Adrien Agreste,” One of the police said, grabbing Chat’s wrists and handcuffing them. How could he explain to them that he wasn’t at fault? If he went with them or ran away he would be tried as a criminal against Adrien Agreste’s legal guardian- Gabriel Agreste, his father. On one hand, if he went with them then perhaps Infelix would keep doing terrible acts and point the blame at him while Chat Noir was in custody, but on the other, he couldn’t stop Infelix from doing any of those horrible acts. And whatever Infelix was planning to do, it involved Ladybug. He couldn’t stand by when he knew that she was in danger.He had to act fast to escape.  
The lockpick pouch was in the back of Chat’s belt, so he could easily access it. Guided by instinct, he picked through them as the policeman put a rough hand on his shoulder and pushed him towards the police car, not noticing the black lockpicks that had freed Chat.  
He t grabbed the policeman’s wrist and twisted it around in back. He pulled out a small piece of rope and grabbed the other hand to tie the two together. The policeman didn’t have time to react, but the ones surrounding Chat Noir did. Some had nightsticks, others had tasers, but the one that startled Chat Noir were the ones that pulled out guns. He had never seen one live before. Did they really think he was so much of a threat that he had to use guns against him? Chat Noir pulled out the cannister of mist and put his hands up. He gave them all a cheeky wink and broke inside the cannister with his claw. The silvery mist exploded forth, giving Chat a wide coverage to escape in. His cat eyes let him see everything he needed to, including the way out. He went the direction with the least amount of confused shouting and pulled out his baton. Where was Ladybug? The gps showed him her exact location, and, with any luck, Felix’s.  
*************************************  
Ladybug sat down and cried. What else could she do? She had opened her heart up to one of her partners and he betrayed her. She had chosen him over Chat Noir, chose to trust him over Chat, and now Hawkmoth was more powerful and their team was a lot weaker. How could she apologize to Chat?  
The familiar thump beside her told her that now she had her chance. Before she could wipe the tears from her face and regain her composure, she was wrapped in Chat Noir’s embrace. She was crying into his chest, which made her cry a little harder.  
“Shhhh, Ladybug, it’s okay,” Chat Noir said in a soothing voice, “I’ll take care of you. Where’s Infelix?”  
“He’s gone. He betrayed us,” she sniffled. She was starting to collect herself, “He used my power to free himself and strengthen Hawkmoth and the curse he was freed from. He’s really a boy named Felix,”  
“I know,” Chat said, “I figured it out too late. Did he hurt you?” Ladybug shook her head.  
“No, I think I’ll be okay. There’s no physical injuries, but-” she hesitated.  
“But what?” Chat demanded.  
“We kissed- he made me think he loved me, but he was using me all along. My heart hurts, but that’s my fault,” Ladybug said, “I shouldn’t have been so blind.”  
Chat Noir picked up her hand and kissed it.  
“Harming my lady’s heart is the worst offense he could have done. I swear he will regret that decision. And it’s not your fault for loving. It’s not your fault for accepting love from someone else. Not all of it will be lies, I promise. Ladybug, I swear I will always love you truly,” he said. Ladybug smiled and gave him a hug.  
“Thank you, Chat. It’s so nice to hear that from such a good friend- you’ve always been there for me. I’m sorry I doubted you.”  
Chat stiffened.  
“Oh, of course my lady. Now, you need to not doubt me now when I say, I didn’t harm Adrien Agreste. I was framed,”  
“I think I figured that much out on my own,” Ladybug said, tapping her head.  
“Well, the police haven’t. Can you talk to them and clear my name?” he asked. She smiled and nodded.  
“Of course!” she said. She paused, “What’s with all the gadgets on the belt?”  
“I was planning on fighting Infelix if I needed to, so the miraculous gave me a bit of help. Apparently we haven’t even scratched the surface of their abilities. Now, the police are over there,” he pointed out where he came from, “And I need to transform back into a civilian since police are still looking for me.” Ladybug nodded and leapt off of the roof with her yoyo, promising to always trust her partner and friend.


	7. Redeption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug talks to Chat Noir about how much it hurt to be betrayed. Later, Felix confronts Marinette about his feelings for her, and Adrien gets revenge on Felix for all he's done. Felix promises to leave Paris.   
> The Epilogue is a glimpse into what felix does afterwards.

It didn’t take long for Ladybug to clear up the mess with Chat Noir. Policemen agreed that there was no proof that Chat Noir was the one to hurt Adrien Agreste other than Infelix’s word, and Adrien Agreste had not been able to give an official statement. They promised that an official investigation would be conducted the next day. By the end of that night, Ladybug was exhausted. She found a rooftop high up and sat there in silence. After a few minutes, Chat Noir came up and sat beside her.   
“Thanks for clearing my name,” Chat Noir said.   
“How do you always find me?” she asked, “And I hardly cleared your name, I just encouraged them to get an official statement from Adrien Agreste before they continue hunting you down.” Chat stiffened a little.   
“And are they getting that tonight?” he asked. Ladybug shook her head.   
“Sorry Chat, but I don’t they’re going to be hunting you down when you try to go home,” she said. He relaxed a little.   
“Right, of course. Thank you,” he said, “So, do you think you’ll be okay?”  
“Tomorrow will be a little rough. I feel- broken a little, you know? He took part of me. I don’t feel like I’ll ever recover.”  
“You have tonight. You have tomorrow, and you have the rest of your life to heal, and I’ll be there with you any time you need me.” Chat said. Ladybug hugged him fiercely. He laughed lightly.   
“Easy there, bugaboo, if you keep acting like that, I might have no choice but to take you home with me,” he said.   
“That doesn’t sound half bad, actually,” She said, “I-I don’t want to be alone tonight.” Chat Noir nuzzled her head.   
“I’ll stay with you as long as you need me to. I can sing to you if you’d like,” he offered.   
“You can sing?” Ladybug laughed.   
“Of course- all cats can sing. What do you think that yowling is at night?” Chat said. Ladybug lay back and Chat nestled down beside her. He cleared his throat.  
Ladybug new the poem he sang- the Mirabeau bridge. Her heart seemed to fill a little with every word. Who knew Chat could sing?   
“Thank you,” she said when she finished. Chat smiled down at her and touched her hair gently.   
“Anything for you my lady,” he said. She was about to say something again, but her voice caught. Chat wrapped his arm around her and with the other hand he wiped away her newly forming tears. She finally shook herself away.   
“Sorry, Chat, I really do need to go home. I don’t want to go out patrolling for a while, if that’s okay. I just want some time to heal. Is that okay?” she asked. Chat nodded, and Ladybug hurried off.   
Chat Noir gribbed his baton closely.   
“I will make this right for you, I promise,” he whispered.   
*********************

There was a sharp rap against the classroom door. Ms. Bustier opened the door and stepped out for a moment.   
“Marinette dupain cheng? Someone is waiting for you outside,” she said. Marinette stiffened. Who could be there waiting for her?   
“Who is it?” she asked.   
“It’s a boy named Felix. He insists that it’s urgent.”  
Marinette felt the blood drain from her face. She grabbed her bags and squared her shoulders. If she was going to face Felix, she was going to do it like a queen. She felt Adrien watch her intently, but she didn’t even glance at him. He couldn’t know what she was walking into.   
“Marinette,” Felix smiled when he saw her. He grabbed her hands and pulled her out of the view of the class door window.   
“What do you want, Felix? I was in class,” she said. Felix bit his lip and smiled.   
“I know things have been complicated between us, but things just got a lot less complicated for me. I fixed everything, Marinette, and the cost wasn’t that high. We can be together.”   
“But who had to pay the price?” Marinette asked. Felix shook his head.  
“It doesn’t matter, no one got hurt. I don’t want to talk about that. Marinette, I think- I think I love you,” he said as the classroom door swung open and Adrien stormed towards them. He grabbed Felix and punched him in the jaw. Felix fell to the ground, but quickly recovered. He spat out a bit of blood.   
“Nice to see you too, Adrien,” Felix said, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”   
“Shut up, Felix,” Adrien said, “And stay away from Marinette. Haven’t you caused enough problems in the past few days?”   
This was going to get really messy really quickly. Marinette stood between them. .  
“You two don’t need to fight!” Marinette said. Felix grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the way. Marinette fell against the floor unharmed but shocked  
Adrien lunged at Felix and pushed him against the railing.   
“Listen Felix, Stay away from my friends and out of my city. I’m not going to let you cause any more harm, is that clear?”   
Felix shoved Adrien back.   
“Or you’ll what? You’ll hit me again? Wait until I’m weak and alone and beat the hell out of me? Cause that’s what a villain does, Adrien. That’s what the bad guy does!” Felix’s face twisted from one of anger to one of shame. He wiped the corner of his mouth where blood was still dripping from Adrien’s punch. He looked at Marinette who was still on the ground. Adrien immediately stood between Marinette and Felix.   
“Or I’ll stop you,” Adrien said. Felix shook his head.   
“Marinette, if you’ll do me one last favor, can you talk to the school principal? Tell him him I’m withdrawing from the school, permanently. I’ll be gone before you get back. ” Felix said. Marinette gave a small nod and scrambled to her feet. She looked at Felix with confusion for a moment, and then ran off towards the principal’s office.   
“What was that?” Adrien demanded.   
“Villains don’t get happy endings,” Felix said, “I thought that the end justified the means, but i’m not the hero in this story.” Felix turned to Adrien.  
“I don’t know what you mean,” Adrien said, trying to sound indignant.   
“Stop lying. It doesn’t suit you.” Felix said. “You know who I am and what I did, and I know you’re never going to forgive me for it.” He paused, “She cares about you- Marinette. Treat her well- better than I would have. I messed up everything. I thought I was doing it for the sake of good, but I wasn’t” Felix began to walk away, then turned back to Adrien.   
“Hey, I have a gift for you,” He tossed something to Adrien, “I think you’ll know how to better handle it than I did, and better than my parents would.” Adrien caught it. It was a black skull ring.   
“Oh, and please don’t put it on. Something tells me you already have enough problems with the ring you have, and this one won’t come off.” Felix turned away again and hurried out. Adrien watched him go, gripping the ring tightly.   
. Adrien felt the cold iron against his hand. Felix had framed Chat Noir, beaten up Adrien, broke Ladybug’s heart, and made Hawkmoth more powerful, and yet Adrien couldn’t help but to feel a little respect for him. Felix messed up and could never make up for it, but this was a start. Adrien couldn’t hate him anymore.   
Plagg flitted out of Adrien’s shirt.   
“Hey, Adrien, what are you going to do with that?” he asked, pointing to the ring. Adrien slipped it into his pocket.   
“I don’t know, Plagg. Looks like I have to keep even more secrets now. 

 

Epilogue.   
The hot sun beat down on Felix, but he wouldn’t complain. The more he lived without Plague poisoning his heart, the more he realized how much he deserved any punishment life could give him. There were the years of wearing that ring where he took advantage of women, desperately trying to find the ‘lucky one’ who could cure him of his bad luck. Then he actually fell in love. Marinette’s name was still an aching scar in his heart. He had beaten Adrien, the boy he knew Marinette liked out of envy. He also manipulated and nearly broke up two of the greatest superheroes the world would ever know. Then there was the fact he had freed all the evil they had captured from Hawkmoth’s evil spirits and returned them to the source. Now, in an archeogical dig in Egypt, he had the chance to redeem himself.   
His parents had completely disowned him once they realized he had given away the greatest artifact they had ever possessed, but he still knew some of his parent’s contacts. He was able to get a job with some archeologists. It was all manual labor, but that was something he could do. Right now they were searching for something that locals called ‘the tomb of the spotted bug’ or something like that. If it had anything related to Ladybug in it, Felix knew where to go. Chat Noir was only a boat ride and several cabs away. And maybe- maybe he could see Marinette again. Maybe had gotten over Adrien. Felix shook his head. He might not have been cursed with bad luck anymore, but that didn’t mean his luck suddenly became astronomically better. There was something special between Marinette and Adrien that he could never have with her.  
He pushed his shovel deep into the hard earth, and something sounded different. He dug around and pried whatever it was out.   
I was a small stone slab with several markings on it, and in the center was a jeweled scarab painted red with black polka-dots. Felix’s hands shook as he held it. He couldn’t read the hyroglyphs on it, but he knew what information it might hold. He needed to find someone he could trust to translate this.   
“That’s an interesting stone there,” Felix jumped. He spun around. Behind him was an old chinese man wearing a red hawain shirt.   
“It’s just a rock. I was about to move it,” Felix said.   
“You should know better than to lie to me, Felix,” the man said “Come with me. We don’t have a lot of time before everyone recovers,”   
“What’s going on?”   
“My name is Master Fu. I am the guardian of the Miraculous Superheroes, and you have found what many men have been looking for for a long time,”   
“If I go with you, will I be helping them?” Felix asked, “Ladybug and Chat Noir?”   
“Yes,”   
“And I get to be a hero?” Felix asked. Master Fu laughed.  
“Maybe in time…”  
END

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to all of you who read this. This is my first posted fanfiction and I'm really trying to pinpoint the characters down. Thanks again, and I hope to get the next post up soon!


End file.
